1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to solar cells, and more particularly to solar cells having an improved electrode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are running out, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, solar cells, which directly convert solar energy into electric energy, are receiving much attention as a next-generation alternative energy source.
These solar cells may be manufactured by forming various layers and electrodes according to a design. In this regard, efficiency of a solar cell may be determined according to the design of various layers and electrodes. For widespread use of the solar cells, low efficiency thereof needs to be overcome. Therefore, there is a need to develop a method of manufacturing a solar cell having maximized efficiency through the design of various layers and electrodes.